Major Interuptions
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: what if Gabi had felt unwanted when Mr.Bolton came into the gym
1. Real Stage

"Wow

"Wow! So this is your real stage?" Gabriella said as Troy started his practice alone "Yeah…or it's a smelly gym" Troy said tossing the basketball to her and she made a shot in "Wow! Don't tell me your good at hoops too" Troy said "You know I once made 21 points in the lead championship game" She said "No Way!" Troy said "Yeah and the same day I invented the space ship and microwave popcorn" She said sarcastically "Oh microwave popcorn…haha very funny" He said shooting a basket and she took it from him "Hey that's taveling…no that's really bad traveling" He said running after her and spun her around and they both started laughing "Miss! Miss! You can not be here! This is closed practice!" Mr. Bolton said rudely "Oh come on dad…practice is over" Troy said "Not until the last team member has left the gym…team rule" Mr. Bolton said seriously "Oh…I'm sorry sir" Gabriella aid feeling uncomfortable "Um dad this is Gabriella Montez" Troy said and Gabi puts her hand out to shake his "Oh your detention buddy" Mr. Bolton said rudely and Gabriella puts her hand down and starts to feel unwanted and feels tears run down her face "Um I guess I'll just..." Gabi started to say but Mr.Bolton cut her off " You need to leave right now!" He yelled really loud and Gabi puts the ball down and starts to leave and decides to speak to the school during her turn on stage


	2. will you

Ok up next is Gabriella Montez

Previously:

"Um dad this is Gabriella Montez" Troy said and Gabi puts her hand out to shake his "Oh your detention buddy" Mr. Bolton said rudely and Gabriella puts her hand down and starts to feel unwanted and feels tears run down her face "Um I guess I'll just..." Gabi started to say but Mr.Bolton cut her off "You need to leave right now!" He yelled really loud and Gabi puts the ball down and starts to leave and decides to speak to the school during her turn on stage.

Ok up next is Gabriella Montez! Gabi walks on stage with her head down "Um I was going to sing a song but I've decided to talk about something and it's for the entire school…I've decided not to come here ever again…it's obvious that I'm not wanted anywhere…your all lucky…you have someone who loves you, um Sharpay…I just wanted you to know that I don't care that you hate me but your probably the only friend I have besides Taylor and Troy but I don't have him anymore…and Troy I understand why your dad hates me, it's because I got you in detention and because I'm on the scholastic team and your on the basketball team, so Mr. Bolton you don't have to worry about me being around Troy anymore… so I guess I'll leave now" she said crying by now and ran off.

When she got out of the auditorium she felt someone wrap their arms around her and turned around and saw it was Troy and she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest "Shhh! Gabi…I was going to ask you out today but my dad kind of ruined it in the gym so will you?" Troy said and hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go "Yes" She nodded "Come on lets go sit in the auditorium" Troy said picking her up and let her wrap her arms around him and carried her back to where he was sitting in the auditorium.


	3. Auditorium

"Troy what is she doing here with you

Previously:

When she got out of the auditorium she felt someone wrap their arms around her and turned around and saw it was Troy and she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest "Shhh! Gabi…I was going to ask you out today but my dad kind of ruined it in the gym so will you?" Troy said and hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go "Yes" She nodded "Come on lets go sit in the auditorium" Troy said picking her up and let her wrap her arms around him and carried her back to where he was sitting in the auditorium.

"Troy what is she doing here with you?" Chad said "Chad just shut up" Troy said "But I thought you weren't her friend" Chad said "I'm not….I'm her boyfriend" Troy said quietly as to not wake Gabi up seeing as she fell asleep on his shoulder and sat down in the seats to watch the people up on stage

About five minutes later Troy started to get worried when Gabi started to grip his shoulders in her sleep so he got up and walked out into the hall and sat her down and gently shook her " Gabi honey wake up" Troy said "Dad…please no…please stop! Stop! Please daddy! Don't hurt me! Please stop!" Gabi yelled and Troy shook her more to wake her "Troy? Is that you?" Gabi said shakily "Yes it's me…shhh! It was just a dream don't worry…I'm here" Troy said picking her up in his arms and carried her to his secret spot on the roof and let her cry

After ten minutes of crying Gabi was finally able to calm down "Gabi do you want to talk about your dream?" Troy asked gently "T-Troy my dad…my dad used to abuse and he…he raped me about 2 or 3 months ago and owww!" Gabi said moaning in pain from the pain in her stomach when she saw an image of her dad raping her "Shh! Try to ignore it… your ok" Troy said holding her "Troy will you stay the night at my place with me?" Gabi asked "Of course sweetie" Troy said 


	4. your ready

Previously:

Previously:

After ten minutes of crying Gabi was finally able to calm down "Gabi do you want to talk about your dream?" Troy asked gently "T-Troy my dad…my dad used to abuse and he…he raped me about 2 or 3 months ago and owww!" Gabi said moaning in pain from the pain in her stomach when she saw an image of her dad raping her "Shh! Try to ignore it… your ok" Troy said holding her "Troy will you stay the night at my place with me?" Gabi asked "Of course sweetie" Troy said

Troy was sitting on Gabi's bed while she was changing in the bathroom "Troy come here a moment" Gabi said "Yeah" Troy said walking in the bathroom to see Gabi looking nervous and knew what she wanted to do (AN: just a warning if you don't like the sex scenes (Rated M) in stories then skip this chapter!)

"Troy I know we just started dating but I…" "You're ready?" Troy said cutting her off and walked up to and started kissing her neck when she nodded "Troy please make me forget…oh god" Gabi moaned as he kissed her neck and lifted her arms so he could take her shirt off. While they were kissing Gabi started to unbutton his pants and once she was done she pulled his pants down and he took her pants off along with her underwear while she was kissing his neck he put his hand between her legs and put his finger inside her and then he started to rub her "O-Oh god…Troy that feels so good" Gabi moaned in pleasure as she felt an orgasm coming "Troy I-I'm almost there…faster…ohhh god" Gabi's legs started to shake so Troy guessed she had an orgasm.

After that she took his penis and started rubbing up and down until she he came and lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waste and he slid inside of her and Troy walked over to the bed and laid her down and started to go in and out of her really fast for at least 15 minutes until both of them released and cuddled together on the bed where they fell asleep holding each other.


	5. Next Morning

When Gabi woke up in the morning her stomach was hurting really bad "T-Troy?" Gabi whispered "You ok?" Troy asked sitting up and looking at her "My stomach hurts" Gabi said holding her lower stomach so Troy wraps his arms around her and put her on his lap and starts rubbing her stomach gently but stops when he looks over where she had been laying to see that there was something red on the sheets...after a couple of minutes he realized that it was blood "Gabi there is blood on your sheets" Troy said looking at her "Shit! God that's embarrassing" Gabi said blushing "What's wrong why is it embarrassing?" Troy said "Troy I started my period" Gabi said starting to get up and walk into the bathroom "Oh I see" Troy said

About five minutes later Gabi walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed "Troy promise me that no matter how mean I am to you, you wont get mad, because its just going to be my hormones making me have mood swings Gabi said looking down "I promise…you want to go hang out with everyone?" Troy asked "Yeah sure" Gabi said and Troy called Chad and told him to call everyone so they could hang out at the ice cream shop


End file.
